


The Magical Group of Justice: Rhythm Straight!

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime), Vocaloid
Genre: Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Mahou Shoujo, Mahou Shounen, Male Antagonist, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benzai Yuujirou, a 14 years old junior high school student, he likes to sing. One day, when he sings on grassy field, something fall from the sky and bumped him, fell down, the thing from the sky is revealed to be a mascot, Kagamine Len and Benzai got a magical powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting with Kagamine Len

On the grassy field, Benzai sings, suddenly, something fall from the sky and bumped him.  
"La la la la..."  
HYAAA!!!!  
"Eh?!"  
JDUKK!!  
Benzai fell down after he was bumped by that thing.

"Ouch...It's hurts" Benzai pain  
"Sorry! Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright, eh?" said Benzai  
"Aaah!! You're so cute! Who's your name?" asked Benzai while staring the mascot  
"I'm Kagamine Len, I can transform as human!" said Len  
"Woah..."

Len feels strange, he asked Benzai to run away.  
This feeling...no way!  
"C'mon, let's run!" said Len grabbing Benzai's hand  
"Eh?! Why?" asked Benzai  
"You'll know it!"

In the city, the city is in danger, everyone begins to panic.  
"Ahahahaha!!! With this, all humans energy will become mine! So, they can't live with happiness again, ahahahaha!!!!" Andy laughed maniacally  
"That voice! Don't tell me..."  
"Everyone!"  
"Who's that?!" asked Benzai  
"He's Andy, the vassal of the evil king, Munakata Reisi! C'mon, we need to defeat him!" answered Len  
"What?!"  
Suddenly, Akiyama, Yukari and Rin come to Benzai, wondering what happen.

"What happen?" asked Akiyama  
"Everyone panicked! C'mon, let's defeat that boy!" said Benzai  
"Okay, let's transform!"  
"But, what should I do with this thing? Oh, I know!"

CONTOUR OF MUSIC, RESONATE!!!  
"The melody that's resonate like a sun, Rhythm Sun!"  
"Calming melody, Rhythm Snow!"  
"Melody resonate like a wind, Rhythm March!"  
"Resonate like a thunder, Rhythm Peace!"

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Si Do! Resonate, Charming and Shiny, Rhythm Straight!"


	2. Domyoji Andy vs Rhythm Straight

"How dare you, stealing people energy, I will not forgive you!" said Rhythm Peace  
"What do you say? I can't hear you, I can't hear you...la la la la..." 

"How come you..." Rhythm Peace furious  
"I will not forgive you, Wave of Sun!!"

"C'mon, 1, 2 and 3!!!"  
"Hyaaa!!"

"Our attacks didn't work!" said Rhythm March  
"Friends, let's combine our powers!" said Rhythm Sun

"Ok!"  
"Ah...ah..ah...ah..ah.."  
"One, Two and Three!"  
BOOM!  
"Ukh...ukh..."  
"I will revenge to you again! Stupid! Stupid!" said Andy  
"Goodbye!" said Benzai

"Yeay, peace! Tomorrow will be better!" shouted Yukari

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Hatsune Miku Cutie Pop!


End file.
